


wouldn’t have it any other way

by Evening_Winds



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, am i physically unable to write a fic without angst or what, anyway they're cute and in love and i'm so soft, cuddling and banter. that's it. that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Winds/pseuds/Evening_Winds
Summary: “Hey!” Raihan huffed, feigning offence. “I’msupposed to be their favorite person.”Leon tilted his head back to beam up at him. “I’ll let you in on a secret: we both are. Your Pokémon adore me.”“Can’t blame them. You’re my favorite person, too.”- - -aka raihan loves leon. so do his pokémon.aka three scenes over the years – before, during and after canon – feat. raileon and their poké-children
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 222





	wouldn’t have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> may i offer you some extremely self-indulgent fluff in this trying time
> 
> inspired by conversations i’ve had with a friend of mine, notably this one:  
> friend: this just in  
> friend: leon carries several dragons on his team because his husband is the dragon trainer  
> me: yes  
> me: maybe he borrows raihan's and that's why raihan has to use non-dragons  
> friend: YEAAAAAAAH  
> friend: "my pokemon have been around you so much theyre starting to love you"  
> friend: "oh, i guess they really do take after you, then"  
> me: aaaaaaaaaaa  
> me: oh no i wanna write a fic about this...............................
> 
> (and so i did. it took me like seven weeks but i did it)
> 
> the usual caveat: this is unbeta’d + english isn’t my first language
> 
> for once, the title isn’t a song reference! (well okay honestly it kind of is bc i only remember that that turn of phrase even exists thanks to Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons.......)

**\- 1 -**

Raihan had heard the words ‘domestic bliss’ before, but he sure as hell hadn’t completely understood their meaning until this very moment.

He was lounging on the couch, head propped against the armrest, absently playing with Leon’s hair with his free hand while scrolling his social media feed on his phone. Leon was lying on top of him, lost in thought. His cheek was resting on Raihan’s chest and his eyes were glued on the Pokémon snoozing on the opposite side of the room. It was simple and comfortable and absolutely perfect in every way.

They had stayed like that for a long while when Leon broke the silence. “Hey Rai, can I borrow Dragapult and Haxorus for my exhibition match tomorrow?”

Raihan didn’t take his eyes off his phone. “No, you can’t.”

“Why not?” Leon asked. “We had so much fun training together today!”

Raihan had noticed. They had spent the day practice battling in a peaceful corner of the Wild Area not far away from his apartment, as they often did whenever Leon came over. In all honesty, it had caught Raihan by surprise to see just how well his Pokémon had behaved that day and how wonderfully they had cooperated with Leon and his team. Seeing that mutual trust had warmed his heart. His Pokémon had always liked Leon, of course, but it seemed like they have grown to like him even more during the past couple of years, ever since Raihan and Leon had started dating.

When Raihan didn’t immediately respond, Leon added, “I bet they would love a chance to hang out more with their favorite person.” He said the words with such nonchalance that it had to have been intentional.

“Hey!” Raihan huffed, feigning offence. He loosened his grip of his phone and tapped the back of it twice. His Rotom floated away, hovering over to the sleeping Pokémon to snap a few candid pictures of them. And maybe a few of the lovebirds splayed on the couch. Something for the fans and something for Raihan’s eyes only. A healthy balance. Squinting at Leon, he continued, “ _I’m_ supposed to be their favorite person.”

Leon tilted his head back to beam up at him. “I’ll let you in on a secret: we both are. Your Pokémon adore me.”

“Can’t blame them. You’re my favorite person, too,” Raihan smiled and tousled Leon’s hair. “But the answer is still no. I have work tomorrow. They need to be on my team.”

“Hammerlocke’s gimmick is double battles. I think that’s enough of a challenge,” Leon protested and sat up on Raihan’s lap. “Just use some of my Pokémon in their place and you’ll manage just fine.”

“I won’t.” Now that both his phone and his boyfriend’s hair were out of his reach, Raihan busied his hands by slowly tracing them up and down Leon’s sides and thighs instead. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m the Dragon-type leader. So, I need my dragons.”

“But wouldn’t that be way more interesting? Using non-dragons, too?” Leon asked. Then he suddenly gasped, an excited ear-to-ear grin spreading on his face. It was a sure sign of his brain working on overdrive, coming up with new ideas and strategies almost faster than he was able to verbalize them. He gestured animatedly as he spoke. “No one would see it coming! Wouldn’t that be amazing? Just the right kind of flamboyancy that you’re all about, right? I’m sure it’s not against League rules. Gym Leaders are allowed to use dual-types, so why not off-types? And I can pull a few strings if the higher-ups try to be stubborn about it… Ooh, and you know how much you love seeing weather teams in action? This is the wonderful opportunity to start fully incorporating that into your battling style! You could take full advantage of weather effects and show off that side of Pokémon battles as well… It’s just perfect! Isn’t it? Seriously, hear me out. If you used your Flygon and my - -”

“Lee,” Raihan interrupted gently, his hands stilling to rest on Leon’s hips.

“What?”

As endearing as Leon’s enthusiastic babbling was, Raihan didn’t need any more convincing. He recognized an idea worth trying when presented with one. “I think you might be on to something here,” he admitted. “I’ll give it a shot. You can have them, if they’re up for it. And I’m sure they are.”

Smiling, Leon crossed his arms and puffed his chest out proudly, visibly pleased with himself. “Am I a genius or what?”

Raihan chuckled. “Debatable.”

Leon chose to ignore the playful jab. “And if - - I mean, _when_ my brilliant strategy works, can I also use them in my Champion team and the final match this year?” He peered down at Raihan, with his head tilted to the side all cute-like, and directed one of his disarmingly dazzling smiles at him. It was the one he used whenever he wanted something and wouldn’t rest until he got it. He was very good at smiling like that – and, by extension, always getting his way. “Pretty please?”

“Go catch and train your own!” Raihan laughed, determined to not fall under his boyfriend’s charms this time. If he wasn’t careful, Leon would win this one, too, like he won nearly every single argument they had, however frivolous.

Leon unfolded his arms and placed his hands on Raihan’s shoulders for balance, leaning in closer and pressing their foreheads together. Raihan could’ve sworn Leon’s eyes were literally sparkling when he whispered in a cavity-inducingly sweet tone, “With sugar on top?”

Raihan’s resolve almost crumbled under Leon’s pleading gaze. Almost. His sense of pride was stronger this time. “You’re _not_ gonna use my own Pokémon against me!”

All of a sudden, there was an intense glint in Leon’s eyes, not unlike the one he always had on the pitch, the one that ignited a fire in Raihan’s soul each time. Without breaking eye contact, Leon drew back just a little. “My, my, look who’s being confident,” he taunted and had the audacity to _snicker_ , of all things. “Ready for your seventh nationally televised defeat in a row?”

Flashing Leon a sharp-toothed grin, Raihan retorted, “Watch your pretty little mouth, my dear rival, I’ll beat you yet!”

“Bold words,” Leon smirked impishly.

Raihan frowned and stuck his tongue out at him. “Seriously though,” he said and smiled, “battling my adorable boyfriend is the most important thing.” Leon’s expression softened at the words, and Raihan pecked his cheek before continuing, “And if that means I have to fight my way through the Finals every year, so be it.”

Leon was silent for a few moments. “But what team set-up am I gonna be using this time?” he asked, his unwavering eyes locked with Raihan’s. “You see, I’ve been playing with the idea of changing it up a little…” He fiddled with the string of Raihan’s hoodie so very coyly as he spoke. “And I can think of two certain Dragon-types that would make the perfect addition to my team… And _my_ adorable boyfriend just so happens to have them…”

And now he was batting his eyelashes at Raihan. That sneaky little - -

Raihan heaved a sigh. Fine. Leon wasn’t letting up, so it was time to compromise. “Look. Borrow them whenever. But having them fight against me in an actual competition wouldn’t be fair to them.”

Leon looked contemplative for a short time but then he nodded solemnly. “Fair enough, I guess.”

“So, when it comes to the Championship Match…” Raihan paused for a moment. It was rather unlikely that it would ever happen, but… “If I ever don’t make it there, you can have Dragapult and Haxorus on your team instead. How’s that sound?”

The most beautiful of smiles bloomed on Leon’s face – warm and genuine and so wide it made the corners of his eyes crinkle. And, best of all, it was a smile that was reserved only for Raihan. It was the smile Raihan loved the most, and he didn’t mind giving in to Leon’s stubbornness every now and then just to see it.

In the space of a heartbeat, Leon had thrown his arms around Raihan. “You’re the best rival a guy could ask for, Rai,” he declared earnestly and rubbed his cheek against the side of Raihan’s neck.

“That almost sounds like you want me to lose in the Finals,” Raihan teased and returned the embrace.

Leon grumbled. “That wasn’t my intention and you know it, you twat,” he said and gently smacked the back of Raihan’s head.

Raihan chuckled and pressed a kiss on Leon’s temple. “I love you, too.” His fingers found their way back to Leon’s hair, lazily running through the silky-smooth locks. Leon was purring in his ear; a low, satisfied sound.

Indeed – perfect, blissfully simple little moments like this were the ones Raihan enjoyed the most.

“And now…” Leon eventually drawled, lifting his head from Raihan’s shoulder and tilting Raihan’s chin up to look him in the eyes. And there it was again, that familiar, intense glint in his eyes, this time accompanied by a subtle blush on his cheeks and a bold, almost downright greedy smile on his lips. “Kiss me properly already.”

Blushing at Leon’s forwardness, Raihan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck to pull him closer and eagerly complied.

Okay, perhaps he enjoyed moments like _this_ even more.

\- - -

**\- 2 -**

Raihan cautiously knocked on the doorframe of Leon’s master bedroom. “I’m gonna go grab some take-out for dinner. What do you wanna eat?”

It was a bit early for dinner, but Leon had skipped both breakfast and lunch. Raihan had skipped the latter as well, not in the mood for eating alone. So, perhaps it was the perfect time for dinner after all.

“Nothing.” Leon’s reply was faint, his voice muffled by the three layers of blankets he had been nestled under ever since the two had gotten back from the stadium.

Slowly and quietly, Raihan exhaled through his nose. Well, at least Leon wasn’t pretending to sleep anymore. It was a good sign.

Raihan stepped over the threshold and padded his way to the window. Gentle sunlight flooded into the dim room as he opened the blinds slightly. He placed the fresh glass of water and the packet of tissues he had brought with him on the nightstand by Leon’s side of the bed. The glass he had brought in the morning was still half-full.

Leon’s cape was still lying crumpled and forgotten on the floor, along with the rest of his uniform. The clothes were right where Leon had discarded them the night prior, before he had donned one of Raihan’s old t-shirts and finally let himself go, allowed himself to feel the pain and grief and uncertainty that had been welling in his chest after the match – after the loss of his title. He had held the negative emotions inside, masterfully kept them all hidden from the media behind his trademark Champion smile, stunning enough to make even the most cold-hearted of onlookers swoon.

But Raihan had seen right through him. And so, he had held Leon’s hand on their way back to Leon’s apartment, made sure that he got some dinner in him and took his shot. Then he had lain down on the bed next to Leon and gathered him in his arms, kissed away the tears and whispered reassuring words in his ear as Leon had clung to him like a lifeline and quietly wept himself to sleep.

With a heavy heart, Raihan picked each garment up one by one and folded them neatly on the wide windowsill, carefully smoothing the creases. Lastly, he placed Leon’s signature crown-print snapback on top of the stack. His heart stung at the sight.

An end of an era. It’d take both him and Leon some time to adjust to the current state of affairs.

Finally, he kneeled down beside the bed, resting his elbows on the mattress and his chin in his hands, and waited for Leon to open his eyes and look at him. When he eventually did, Raihan whispered, “Hi, gorgeous.”

A small smile spread on Leon’s lips, and it made his tear-streaked face light up. His voice was hoarse when he replied with a simple, “Hi.”

They simply looked at each other for a time. Raihan brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Leon’s face and tucked them behind his ear. He let his hand linger for a moment, gently caressing Leon’s cheek and the coarse stubble along his jaw. “Do you want a kiss?” he ventured.

Leon hummed. “Not really. I feel kinda gross right now.”

“You should eat. It’ll make you feel better.”

Raihan had to draw his hand away for Leon closed his puffy eyes again and burrowed deeper into the blankets. “Not hungry.”

“Too bad,” Raihan said. He folded his forearms on the mattress and rested his cheek on top of them to be eye-level with Leon. “I’m gonna force-feed you if it comes down to it,” he added cheerily.

Leon pried one eye open and shot him a flat look. “Sounds unpleasant.”

Raihan directed a loving smile at him. “Anything for your well-being, darling.” He would have booped Leon’s nose if it hadn’t been hidden behind an impenetrable wall of blanket. “So, what would you like?”

Leon averted his gaze and didn’t reply.

“I could go to that Kalosian place you like,” Raihan suggested after a few long moments of silence.

Tentatively, Leon met his eyes again. “The one near the Ferris wheel?”

Raihan couldn’t control the grin that spread on his face. “I’m surprised you know where it is, mister Pants-with-Directions.”

It made Leon laugh a little. The sound was barely audible, but it was still the loveliest thing Raihan had heard all day. At length, Leon replied, “Sounds good.”

“Menu item number twenty-four, right?” Raihan checked. Not that he really needed to – Leon always got the same dish. He had a favorite from every restaurant in both Wyndon and Hammerlocke, and Raihan had memorized them all. So, he wasn’t at all surprised when Leon nodded in response. With a warm smile, Raihan patted the blanket mountain around what he judged was the approximate location of Leon’s waist. “I’ll be right back.”

As he was pulling his shoes on in the entryway, Flygon peeked around the corner at him and cooed sadly. Raihan sighed. “You’re worried too, aren’t you?” he murmured and reached out to scratch under Flygon’s chin.

He looked over Flygon’s head into the living room, at the rest of his Pokémon crowded together there. Everyone’s eyes were on him. “Take care of Lee while I’m gone, alright?”

His team nodded in unison.

Raihan quickly patted his pockets to check that he had his wallet, keys and phone with him before he stepped outside. In the elevator he suddenly remembered that Leon’s Champion team, including Raihan’s Dragapult and Haxorus, were still at the Pokémon Center by the stadium. Maybe he should go get them while he was out and about…

“I’m home,” Raihan announced as soon as he had closed the front door behind him.

Leon’s voice drifted from the bedroom. “Welcome back.”

Raihan kicked off his shoes and made his way there. During his absence, the bed had transformed into a cuddle pile centered around Leon: Flygon was tucked under his chin, Goodra curled into a ball behind his back, Turtonator and Torkoal sprawled at the foot of the bed, and Duraludon keeping guard on Raihan’s side of the bed. They had apparently let out the rest of Leon’s Pokémon, his off-team, out of their Poké Balls as well, since they were huddled on the floor around the bed.

It was an adorable sight.

Raihan set the take-out boxes on the bedside table and patted Duraludon’s head. Then, directing his words at Leon, he said, “I picked up your kids while I was at it.”

Leon looked puzzled, but his expression changed to that of utter joy when Raihan let his Champion team out of their Poké Balls. Raihan smiled as he watched Leon lovingly greet and pet each of his team members in turn as they joined the cuddle pile.

The bed and its immediate surroundings were getting exceedingly crowded.

Eyeing the crowd, Raihan laughed, “Any room left for me?”

“There’s always room for you in my arms,” Leon replied. He urged Flygon to scoot over, lifted the edge of the duvet and beckoned Raihan to crawl next to him.

It took a bit of shuffling around until all parties involved, Pokémon and people alike, were settled comfortably again. But before long, Raihan and Leon were safely cradled in each other’s arms under Leon’s hoard of blankets, surrounded by their teams.

“I missed you,” Leon whispered against Raihan’s collarbone after some time.

“I was gone for an hour, tops,” Raihan retorted, bemused.

Leon’s grip on the back of Raihan’s shirt tightened. “I meant all day.”

…Oh.

Raihan thought back on that morning, how Leon had deliberately avoided eye contact with him and flinched at his touch, how closed-off his body language had been, how he hadn’t reacted in any visible way when Raihan had rolled out of bed. “Sorry,” he said earnestly, “I thought you wanted some alone time.”

“I did, at first. But then…” Leon’s words tapered off and he fell silent for a long while. Eventually, he heaved a drawn-out sigh. His voice was thick with tears when he said, “I’m sorry. For being like this.”

“Nonsense. I should be the one apologizing,” Raihan said, his fingers untangling knots in Leon’s unruly hair. “But I’m here now. And trust me, sunshine, I’m not gonna go anywhere until you feel better. Okay?”

“Okay,” Leon replied wetly and sniffled.

They stayed still for a moment or two. Then Leon abruptly let go of Raihan’s shirt and started to move away. “The food’s gonna get cold,” he muttered.

“Don’t you dare try to escape my hug,” Raihan objected, pulling Leon back to his chest. “It can wait just a bit longer. We have a microwave.”

With a content sigh, Leon nuzzled closer to Raihan and slipped his arms around him again. Relaxing against his boyfriend, he murmured, “I love you, Rai.”

Raihan squeezed Leon tighter and pressed a kiss into his hair. It was sticky with Goodra’s slimy residue. Lovely. “You have to shower at some point, too.”

Leon tangled their legs together in silent protest. “Later,” came his soft reply.

“Yeah,” Raihan agreed with a smile. “Later.”

\- - -

**\- 3 -**

Leon answered the video call almost immediately. Which was good, because Raihan was slowly but surely losing his mind.

“Lee! I have to be at the Gym in an hour and I can’t find Duraludon anywhere,” he complained as soon as Leon, seated behind his desk in his Battle Tower office, appeared on the screen. “Do you have any idea where he could be?”

“Well hello to you, too,” Leon greeted. “And uh… Actually…” His phone rotated, panning over his desk full of paperwork and zooming into the far corner of the office, where Duraludon was taking a peaceful nap. “I took him to work with me today,” Leon mumbled.

Raihan stared at the screen of his phone, dumbfounded. “…Babe. What the _hell_ ,” he eventually managed.

“We’re married, Rai! Your Pokémon are practically my children now, too. Nothing wrong with them spending time with their other dad, right?”

‘We’re married’ had been Leon’s favorite line of reasoning ever since their wedding, no matter the context. It just so happened to make more sense in this situation than it usually did.

In all fairness, though, Raihan _always_ found the argument quite compelling.

Still, he tried to keep his expression serious and the tone of his voice stern. “Lee, please.”

“It’s take your kid to work day,” Leon declared hastily.

Raihan cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Is it, really?”

In the ensuing silence, Leon fidgeted with his ring and averted his eyes. “…No,” he finally admitted, embarrassed.

“Uh-huh.” Raihan’s voice was flat but he couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Wait. _Wait_ ,” Leon gasped, his eyes widening in sudden realization. “Or am I their stepdad? I am, aren’t I? I mean, I suppose it would be the more accurate word choice - -”

“ _Dandelion._ ”

“Yes, love?”

“This isn’t a matter of semantics.”

“He wanted to come along!” Leon whined and lowered his face to rest on his desk in apparent desperation. “You should’ve seen how he was looking at me this morning! I just couldn’t say no!”

Raihan knew the feeling. Except he got those looks not only from his Pokémon but also from his husband. Spoiled rotten, the whole lot of them. And whose fault was that? _Definitely_ not Raihan’s. At least he would never admit that it was. With an exasperated sigh, he muttered, “My Pokémon love you too much.”

Leon had quickly regained his composure and propped his chin on his hands. He was staring at the screen of his phone, smiling widely, half-lidded eyes alight with adoration. “I guess they take after you, then,” he sighed dreamily.

“Don’t you try to sweet-talk your way out of this,” Raihan replied firmly. He knew Leon could do it. He had done it before, multiple times – sometimes even without realizing it, it seemed. Conscious effort on Leon’s part or no, Raihan found it extremely hard to stand his ground in those situations. How did his husband manage be so adorably irresistible? Pushing those thoughts aside for the time being and refocusing on the issue at hand, he continued, “I have five Gym Challengers to take care of today and I need the anchor of my team here, stat.”

“Couldn’t you use someone else just this once?” Leon asked and tilted his head innocently. “Like Sweetie Pie?”

Raihan glanced at the shiny Pokémon in question, the one he had gotten Leon a few years prior. The one who was currently scuttling across the floor of the house which the newlyweds had recently moved into, chirping merrily and scattering Pokéfood all over the place instead of eating it like a sensible Pokémon would. Raihan turned to look back at his phone and said, emphatic, “I’m _not_ gonna use your Applin, Lee.”

A mischievous grin had bloomed on Leon’s face. “I dare you. I double dare you.”

Suddenly, an image of Dynamaxed Sweetie Pie rose to Raihan’s mind. The last and most powerful Gym Leader’s last and most powerful Pokémon, a cute little apple. It was hilarious. Extremely memeable. A video of it would go viral is a matter of seconds - -

He shook his head. “No way! You know full well that she hasn’t been trained for high-level battles like this! Or do you want to see your precious baby get thoroughly obliterated?”

Still grinning widely, Leon asked, “Are you talking about yourself or Sweetie Pie?”

Raihan glared at his husband.

“Fine, fine!” Leon conceded. “Sorry. I’ll have someone bring Duraludon over.”

“Thank you,” Raihan sighed. Sebastian, Camilla and Aria were the ones taking care of the battles in the first part of the challenge anyway, so it would buy him more than enough time. No need to use a meme team. He was surprised to find that he was almost saddened by the fact. Maybe he and Leon should start training Sweetie Pie - -

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Okay, Raihan, _focus_ , for crying out loud. “I should go get ready,” he mumbled. “Have fun at work, dear. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Leon replied. “Give Sweetie Pie a kiss for me.”

“Will do.” Raihan bent at the waist, scooped the tiny Pokémon up in the palm on his hand and smooched one of its eyestalks. He heard Leon hum approvingly as he lowered Sweetie Pie back on the floor again. She immediately resumed playing with her breakfast-turned-lunch, seemingly determined to roll as many kibbles as physically possible under the living room couch. What an absolute gremlin. She was spoiled rotten, too. Raihan sighed and turned on his heel to head to the bedroom to change into his Gym uniform.

His Rotom Phone floated into the bedroom shortly after him. Unlike Raihan had assumed, Leon hadn’t ended the call. He could easily picture the pleased expression plastered on Leon’s face as he silently watched him get dressed. Raihan stole a glance at his phone over his bare shoulder. “Enjoying the view?” he asked before slipping his uniform shirt on.

“Oh, immensely,” Leon breathed in reply. “You’ll get a kiss, too, once I get back home tonight.” Raihan could hear the flirty smile in Leon’s voice when he added, “Maybe even several. All over that pretty body of yours.”

Raihan pulled his hoodie over his head and grinned. “Looking forward to it.”

“You should give Sweetie Pie a chance, though,” Leon said, effortlessly returning to their earlier topic of discussion now that Raihan was – probably much to Leon’s disappointment – fully dressed again. “She’s a ferocious beast. Almost ate the ring when you proposed, remember?”

The memory made Raihan laugh. “I’ll consider it.” Fixing his hair in the mirror, he continued, “And you should let me know in advance the next time you plan to kidnap our Duraludon at the crack of dawn while I’m still asleep.”

Leon was strangely silent for a while. Then, so quietly Raihan barely caught the word, he breathed, “Cute…”

“…What?” Raihan asked and turned back towards his phone.

“You called him _our_ Duraludon, Rai.”

Raihan blinked in surprise. He hadn’t even realized.

“That’s so cute,” Leon added giddily.

Raihan rolled his eyes but his voice was brimming with love and affection when he scoffed, “Shut up.”

“You’re cute.”

Look who’s talking. As if Leon himself wasn’t a being of pure, undiluted cuteness. “Get back to work, you lazy bum,” Raihan said, fighting back the blush that was trying to rise to his cheeks. “You’re not getting paid for drooling over your husband.”

Leon groaned overdramatically and leaned back in his chair. “Arceus, I wish that was the case.” He blew Raihan a kiss and gave him a little wave before ending the call.

Less than ten seconds later, Raihan’s phone vibrated. He checked it to see that Leon had texted him a wall of heart emojis.

Raihan closed his eyes and pressed his phone against his forehead as a smitten smile spread on his face.

He was so ridiculously in love and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ “but E_W, how could the applin eat the r- -”  
> like this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzm3sNl8VwQ next question
> 
> let me know what you think i guess. peace out


End file.
